The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of gentian, botanically known as Gentiana sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEGH12013’. ‘KLEGH12013’ originated from a cross between the proprietary female Gentiana variety ‘GH 2005-0006’ (unpatented) and an unknown male Gentiana sp. variety.
In August 2006, two Gentiana parental lines, were crossed in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected in July 2008, and subsequently named ‘KLEGH12013’. In August 2008, ‘KLEGH12013’ was first vegetatively propagated by tissue culture and vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEGH12013’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via shoot apex and stem cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.